


Chocolate y Menta

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, HonmeiChoco, Jondami, Love, M/M, Two Shot, Valentine's Day, WhiteDay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Damian busca declararse a Jon, pero no encuentra la forma correcta de hacerlo, tal vez la cultura japonesa tenga la respuesta a su dilema.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	1. Honmei Choco

Damian Wayne estaba en un dilema, hace relativamente poco había regresado Jon Kent, su mejor amigo, una de las personas que el mas quería y la persona de la que está enamorado. Damian estaba en un dilema porque buscaba declararse, pero no sabía cómo, y nunca se rebajaría a pedir consejo a sus “hermanos”.

Aunque estos normalmente ya estuvieran preguntándole constantemente si tenía a alguien especial además de que le daban consejos como si estuviera en una relación sentimental con alguien.

Era inicios de Febrero, cuando entro en la cocina de la mansión buscando algo de desayunar cuando vio a Tim mezclando algo café, mientras Dick usaba un delantal para preparar un desayuno y Jason tomaba de su tasa de café recién salida de la cafetera.

—Buenos días — Saludo mas por educación que por querer saludarlos.

—Buenos días, Dami — Saludo jovialmente el mayor de los cuatro, y los otros dos murmuraban un saludo a medias.

Mientras Dick y Damian desayunaban, Jason se fue antes de encontrase con Bruce, y Tim procedió a colocar el chocolate en moldes.

—Tim no estés nervioso, seguro a Kon le van a encantar los chocolates, además es un lindo gesto del día de san Valentín —Animo el mayor cuando vio a Tim jugando con su comida y llamando levemente la atención de Damian al tema. —Dami, ¿con quién pasaras el catorce?—

—No se — Respondió llanamente el más joven recordando la cursi celebración y de pronto darse cuenta de lo que Tim había estado haciendo; “Honmei Choco”, la tradición japonesa de regalar chocolates el catorce de Febrero, como una declaración de amor. Allí estaba la solución a su problema.

Días después Jon descubrió en su cama una caja de chocolates caseros y encima de ellos una nota que decía “Honmei Choco” además de estar firmados con las iníciales de su mejor amigo y amor platónico, D.W.

Cuando busco el significado de las extrañas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que Damian le había querido decir, de una forma extraña, pero aun asi aprecio mucho la valentía que el más joven de los Wayne había tenido al dejarle eso en su habitación. También busco como darle a entender a Damian que le correspondía, la investigación dio sus frutos al ser “Dia Blanco” como el resultado de cómo debía responder la declaración.


	2. White Day

Había pasado un mes, aunque Febrero no fuera un mes común y corriente como los otros once meses del año al solo contar con veintiocho días y a veces con veintinueve días.

Damian esperaba este día, catorce de Marzo, tradicionalmente en Japón el catorce los que recibieron chocolate debían darle algún regalo a la persona que les regalo primero. Desde que él había dejado los chocolates en casa de la familia Kent, específicamente en la habitación Jon, no lo había visto en ninguna de sus patrullas, no había villanos que vencer y en la escuela el joven de ojos azules lo evitaba, Damian ya veía venir el rechazo desde hacía días.

El dia llego a su fin y el más joven de la familia Wayne ya sentía su corazón roto, hasta que entro a su habitación y vio afuera de la ventana a la razón de sus afecciones.

—Jon, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Damian dejando entrever en su tono algo de esperanza.

—Te traje tu respuesta — Superboy le entrego la caja de galletas, una caja metalica con letra japonesa y una nota con un “si” en la caja de galletas.

Ninguno pudo soportarlo más y sus labios se unieron en un beso que les robo el aliento pero que los hizo inmensamente feliz.


End file.
